


Церковь охотника

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author: insominia, Castiel is a legend, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester in Heaven, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Врата Рая для Кастиэля закрыты. Даже его голос не может преодолеть этот барьер. После смерти Сэма и Дина Кастиэль продолжает охотиться. Иногда охотники молятся ему, и он всегда приходит на помощь. Всё, что он просит в ответ, — передать одно сообщение. «Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя».This is a translation of the amazing fic "The Hunter's Church" by insominia.Это перевод чудесного фика "The Hunter's Church" автора insominia.





	Церковь охотника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hunter's Church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873573) by [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia). 



> Dear insominia,  
>  thank you so much for you kind permission to translate this masterpiece! <333
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! =)
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Автор этого заслуживает ;)

  


****~ Охотник ~****

  
  
У стены лежало несколько железных прутов разной длины. Инстинктивно охотник схватил один из них и просунул в дверную ручку, пока дверь трещала под набором его преследователя. Однако она устояла. Охотник со вздохом прислонился к стене. У него было немного времени, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Не обращая внимания на ходящую ходуном дверь, на которую бросался оборотень, охотник запустил руку в карман. Судя по всему, он выронил пистолет — он слышал, как что-то со стуком упало на пол, когда завернул за угол и врезался в колонну. Чёрт! Ножа во втором кармане тоже не обнаружилось. Стараясь дышать ровно, охотник наклонился. Застонав от боли, он вытащил из ботинка запасной нож и выставил его перед собой. Не самый удачный расклад, но, по крайней мере, нож был сделан из серебра.   
  
Охотник поморщился, поняв, что болезненный стон издал он сам. Он принялся ощупывать себя. И вскрикнул, когда ладонь коснулась живота. На пальцах остались кровавые разводы. Железный прут согнулся, и охотник отступил вглубь комнаты. Далеко уйти ему не удалось — голова закружилась, и он сполз на пол. Держа нож дрожащими руками, он опёрся о стену и стал ждать, когда оборотень его прикончит.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо взмолился охотник, — только не так…  
  
Железный прут треснул и распался на две половины. Дверь распахнулась, и оборотень ворвался в комнату. На минуту он замер, а потом заметил охотника. Увидев, что тот вооружён лишь ножом, который почти ничем не отличался от столового, оборотень ухмыльнулся. Эта ухмылка застыла на его лице, когда прозвучал первый выстрел, и пуля попала ему в сердце. Вторая также пронзила его грудь, как и третья секунду спустя. Оборотень рухнул на пол, продолжая ухмыляться и смотреть на охотника, даже тогда, когда с его губ слетел последний вздох. Не в силах осознать, что произошло, охотник непонимающе смотрел на окровавленное тело мёртвого оборотня. Чья-то тень возникла в проёме, и он был готов закричать от облегчения. Сочетание джинсовки, кожи и фланели намекали, что перед ним был ещё один охотник. Как и тот факт, что он застрелил оборотня, не моргнув глазом.   
  
— Вы можете идти? — низким голосом спросил незнакомец, останавливаясь рядом с истекающим кровью охотником. Тот кивнул. Незнакомец подхватил его подмышки и поставил на ноги. Охотник не мог точно сказать, когда потерял сознание, но он ощутил дуновение холодного ночного ветра и то, как тёплый свет прошёл сквозь его тело. Живот перестал болеть, а потом охотник почувствовал, как его лицом вниз уложили на сиденье, обитое кожей, и наступила темнота.   
  
Когда он пришёл в себя, он находился в номере мотеля, в котором остановился. Незнакомец сидел рядом и чистил его пистолет при свете настольной лампы.  
  
— Вы очнулись, — хрипло произнёс он, не отрывая взгляда от оружия. — Я перевязал ваши раны и возместил потраченные мной пули. — Незнакомец провёл тряпкой по стволу пистолета в последний раз и положил его на стол, рядом с магазином, полным серебряных пуль. — Вы потеряли много крови, поэтому вам следует немного отдохнуть. — Он указал на тумбочку, где стояли контейнеры с разнообразной едой. — Я не знал, что вы предпочитаете, — покраснев, сказал незнакомец и надел плащ поверх фланелевой рубашки.   
  
Он направился к двери, но охотник окликнул его:  
  
— Подождите! Подождите. Спасибо вам. — Незнакомец лишь отмахнулся. — Вы спасли мне жизнь. — Он пожал плечами. — Нет, правда, вы спасли мне жизнь.  
  
Незнакомец медленно обернулся.   
  
— Компенсация мне не нужна. Тем не менее, если вы хотите как-то меня «отблагодарить», — он показал кавычки пальцами, и охотник рассмеялся, несмотря на боль, — тогда вот, — на стол легла визитная карточка. — Отправляйтесь туда и… передайте от меня сообщение.  
  
— Какое сообщение?  
  
Охотник ничего не понял, но обещал всё передать. Казалось, незнакомцу этого было достаточно. На мгновение у охотника закружилась голова от усталости, поэтому он прислонился к изголовью и перевёл взгляд на контейнеры с едой.  
  


****~Женщина~****

  
  
— Говорю тебе, это не вервольф! — крикнула в трубку сидевшая в углу бара женщина и на секунду страдальчески закрыла глаза. Пара человек встревоженно обернулась. Женщина растерянно улыбнулась, и прошипела, прикрыв рот ладонью и понизив голос до шёпота: — И не вампир!  
  
Она слушала, что ей отвечали, потирая рукой висок, словно устав от всего этого и поджидая случая, чтобы сообщить собеседнику, что он ошибается.  
  
— Ты видел фотографии, да? Сердце вырвано, но на нападение животного это не похоже. А следы от укусов? Как будто их оставили клыки… Слушай, я просто говорю, что это странно, и…  
  
— Нахцерер, — произнёс кто-то рядом с ней. Женщина повернула голову: темноволосый мужчина во фланелевой рубашке скользнул на стул напротив неё.   
  
— Простите? — женщина недоумённо приподняла бровь.  
  
— Существо, за которым вы охотитесь. Это не вервольф и не вампир. Оно называется нахцерер.  
  
— Я перезвоню, — рявкнула женщина, нажала на «отбой» и перевела взгляд на незнакомца: — Нахцерер? Никогда о нём не слышала.  
  
— Они редко встречаются, — незнакомец достал из кармана мешочек с монетами и поставил его на стол. — Вам понадобится это, чтобы его убить.  
  
Она открыла мешочек, провела пальцем по содержимому:  
  
— Пенни?  
  
— Отлитые из меди. Положите одну ему в рот и потом отрубите ему голову. Если вы убьёте альфу, все, кого он обратил, вновь станут людьми.  
  
Некоторое время женщина внимательно на него смотрела.  
  
— Ладно. Хотите мне помочь?  
  
Незнакомец покачал головой.  
  
— Мне пора идти. Но если у вас всё получится, встретимся здесь через два дня, и я куплю вам выпить.   
  
— А если нет?  
  
— Я знаю, где искать альфу. И обещаю посолить и сжечь ваше тело, — сказал он с серьёзным выражением лица. Она поняла, что он шутит лишь тогда, когда на его губах появилась усмешка, и ущипнула его.  
  
— Сукин сын!  
  
Два дня спустя женщина пришла в тот же бар и уселась за тот же столик. Там стояли две бутылки пива и два бокала с виски. Незнакомец не притрагивался к своим напиткам: очевидно, он ждал её.  
  
— Я его убила, — весело произнесла она, беря бокал.  
  
Он тоже взял свой, и после молчаливого тоста они одновременно осушили их одним глотком. Женщина закашлялась. Она не ожидала, что виски окажется настолько хорош. Чтобы покупать его, у охотников не было ни вкуса, ни денег.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — похвалил незнакомец.  
  
Женщина отмахнулась:  
  
— Без вас ничего не вышло бы. Правда. Мой напарник решил, что это был верпир, представляете? Так что спасибо.  
  
— Верпир, — незнакомец хмыкнул, но было видно, что это напомнило ему о чём-то хорошем.  
  
Они молча пили пиво, но незнакомец пил так, словно куда-то спешил. Когда в бутылке осталась примерно треть, он допил её одним махом.  
  
— Вы торопитесь? — с улыбкой спросила женщина.  
  
Он пожал плечами:  
  
— Мне пора. Охотникам нужна помощь.   
  
Она фыркнула:  
  
— Вы что, наш ангел-хранитель?  
  
Незнакомец мягко улыбнулся:  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
— Ну, мне вы очень помогли. Спасибо, — женщина придвинула к нему мешочек, лишившийся нескольких монет. Но он покачал головой и отдал его обратно.  
  
— Оставьте себе. И на будущее — вам нужны пенни, отлитые до 1982 года. После медь в их производстве перестали использовать.   
  
Она кивнула, убирая мешочек в карман.  
  
— Спасибо. Я даже не знаю, как вас зовут. Может, оставите мне номер своего телефона или что-то в этом духе? Чтобы я могла вас как-то отблагодарить?  
  
— Вы не обязаны, — он достал из кармана плаща, накинутого поверх фланелевой рубашки, визитную карточку и протянул ей. — Но если хотите мне помочь, можете отправиться по этому адресу и передать им сообщение от меня.  
  
Женщина нахмурилась, читая написанное на карточке. Это адрес был ей неизвестен, но она, без сомнения, сможет отыскать этот дом.  
  
— Конечно. Что за сообщение?   
  
Ей пришлось попросить его повторить текст сообщения дважды, и на второй раз она с трудом удержалась от смеха. Но на третий раз ей удалось всё запомнить. Незнакомец поблагодарил её и купил ей ещё пива и виски перед уходом.   
  


****~ Хозяйка бара ~****

  
  
Табличка на двери гласила: «Закрыто». Перед этим на столах в баре бара долго лежали флаеры с надписью: «Простите, но 12 числа у нас санитарный день». Каждому охотнику, который за последнюю неделю заходил сюда, было сказано: «Ты в курсе, что скоро у нас санитарный день? Расскажи об этом своим друзьям». Так что хозяйка бара не чувствовала раскаяния, когда её пришлось крикнуть появившемуся на пороге охотнику, одетому в джинсы и джинсовую куртку:  
  
— Бар не работает!  
  
Он практически вылетел за дверь, и она раздраженно вздохнула, возвращаясь к своим заботам. Её нужно было вспомнить, куда она поставила старый магнитофон в прошлом году. Наконец она нашла его, и в этот момент в бар зашёл мужчина в плаще. Ему она не приказала убираться.  
  
Она глубоко вдохнула и сдула с магнитофона пыль, потом стёрла её остатки ладонью. Теперь им можно было пользоваться. Мужчина снял плащ, аккуратно сложил его и положил на стул, перед этим достав из кармана кассету. Хозяйка бара молча забрала её, вставила в магнитофон, подсоединённый к стереосистеме, и нажала на «воспроизведение». Знакомые мелодии «Лед Зеппелин» поплыли по пустому помещению. Она чуть уменьшила громкость: в оглушающих басах необходимости не было. Её гость уже держал в руках папку со списком того, что им предстояло сделать, и озадаченно хмурился. Хозяйка бара обезоруживающе ему улыбнулась и кивнула, когда он спросил:  
  
— Приступим?   
  
Он делал всё иначе, чем она, и довольно скоро они начали пререкаться. Хозяйка бара потребовала, чтобы они проверили линии из соли одновременно с заменой ведьминых мешочков, но её гость не согласился: он намеревался сделать всё правильно. В соответствии со списком. Она закатила глаза, но не стала с ним спорить. Он был прав. Он никогда не ошибался, и они занимались этим уже десять лет, поэтому не обижались друг на друга.   
  
Его список был логичным. Сначала они заменили все ведьмины мешочки в стенах, затем заново нарисовали защитных знаки и дьявольские ловушки на полу. Линии из соли они обновили в последнюю очередь: гость боялся нарушить их целостность. Его опасения не были беспочвенными, но хозяйка бара всё равно фыркнула. После этого они перешли к оружейную. Если кто-то вдруг проникнет в этот укреплённый форт, его обитатели смогут себя защитить. В этом году потребовалось восполнить запас пуль, убивающих ведьм, да заменить два железных прута, покрывшихся ржавчиной. Когда они расставили всё по полкам, хозяйка бара замерла в ожидании. Обычно в этот момент её гость показывал что-то новое. И он не изменил себе, протянув ей медный нож: «Чтобы расправиться с ракшасой». Она сделала вид, что знает, о ком идёт речь, но он всё понял и пустился в длинные объяснения об упомянутом чудовище.   
  
В спальнях они делали то же самое: меняли мешочки, рисовали защитные знаки, сыпали соль. Если это было одно из немногих мест, где охотники преклонить голову без тревог и забот, то они, чёрт возьми, превратят этот бар в самое безопасное место на свете. Когда они закончили, солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Но хозяйке бара никогда не удавалось убедить гостя остаться.  
  
— Куда-то спешишь? — поинтересовалась она, рассмеявшись, когда он закатил глаза и натянул плащ. — Сколько я тебе должна? — Она знала, что он не примет никакой платы, но достала из-под стойки две упаковки пива, которые купила для него заранее. Он благодарно ей улыбнулся.   
  
— Спасибо, — произнёс он и написал что-то на обороте визитной карточки. Передал карточку ей. Хозяйка бара бросила на неё один взгляд и кивнула с серьёзным видом.  
  
— Четверг, правильно? — уточнила она. Вопрос являлся риторическим. Это всегда был четверг. Не услышав ответа, она похлопала гостя по плечу и добавила: — Увидимся в следующем году. — А потом проводила его до двери, чтобы поменять табличку на «открыто».   
  


****~ Клэр ~****

  
  
Был четверг. Они всегда встречались по четвергам. Клэр Новак ещё раз проверила защиту и ловушки, но со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. В дом уже начали стекаться люди — она слышала их шаги. По четвергам Клэр не запирала дверь. В основном потому, что ей не хотелось бегать и открывать её каждому гостю, особенно в таком возрасте. Подумав об этом, она фыркнула. _В таком возрасте_.   
  
На лестничном пролёте висело зеркало. Клэр бросила быстрый взгляд на своё отражение, как всегда с трудом веря тому, что её волосы поседели, а на лице появились морщины. Россыпь выцветших шрамов делала её кожу похожей на гобелен. Она не ожидала, что проживёт так долго, и нож в ботинке и линии соли вдоль стен свидетельствовали, что она не принимала этот факт как данность. Клэр медленно спустилась по лестнице, морщась от боли в коленях. Но эта боль была связана не с возрастом, а с тем, что за прошедшие годы её не раз швыряли в стены. Когда она оказалась внизу, входная дверь распахнулась. Клэр сразу поняла, что перед ней новенькие: мужчина и женщина, дорогу которым показывала хозяйка бара из северной части штата, насторожённо озирались вокруг.  
  
— Это Клэр, — сказала хозяйка бара. — Это её дом, она тут всем заправляет.  
  
— Клэр? — переспросила женщина. — Клэр Новак?  
  
— Не может быть! — воскликнул охотник, стоявший рядом с ней, и Клэр закатила глаза.  
  
— Да, это я, единственная и неповторимая. Проходите, — она взмахнула рукой и повела их вглубь дома. В комнате уже сидело несколько охотников. Кто-то пил пиво, кто-то — что покрепче. Все они улыбнулись, заметив Клэр. Она поприветствовала их кивком и тоже взяла пиво.  
  
Хозяйка бара показывала новеньким фотографии на стенах:  
  
— А это Винчестеры.  
  
— Те самые Винчестеры? В смысле, Сэм и Дин Винчестеры? — выдохнул охотник, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы как следует рассмотреть снимки. Клэр усмехнулась. Ради этого она собирала всех в своём доме. Она переходила от группы к группе, но не участвовала в беседе и просто слушала, как остальные с придыханием рассказывали истории о Сэме, Дине и их друзьях. Эти истории не переставали восхищать и приводить в изумление — даже по меркам охотников, жизнь Винчестеров была странной и удивительной.  
  
«Говорят, однажды они отправились в другое измерение…»  
  
«Говорят, однажды Дин приказал Богу заткнуться…»  
  
«Вы можете представить, как себя чувствовал ангел, который проводил Винчестеров в Рай и сообщил им, что Кастиэль не может туда войти?»  
  
Поток гостей постепенно редел. Некоторое время в комнату никто не заходил. Пора было начинать. Клэр выступила вперёд и подождала, когда все замолчат, как по сигналу.  
  
— Итак, где новенькие? — спросила она. Кроме тех двоих, что пришли с хозяйкой бара, лишь один мужчина, стоявший позади всех, неуверенно поднял руку. Клэр с одобрением на них посмотрела, а многие охотники-завсегдатаи улыбнулись в предвкушении. Эта часть вечера была их любимой. — Итак, вас прислал сюда один человек, с тёмными волосами, синими глазами и в плаще? — Они кивнули. — Ну, вам повезло. Вы встретили ангела божьего, Кастиэля, — и Клэр замолчала, чтобы насладиться произведённым эффектом.  
  
Женщина прикрыла рот ладонью:  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Да ладно, не может быть, — пробормотал охотник.  
  
Даже некоторые постоянные посетители выглядели изумлёнными, хотя они знали, что это правда, и слышали эту историю раньше. Клэр их не винила. Она сама считалась легендой среди охотников. Однако удивляться этому, наверное, не следовало: охотники настолько редко доживали до старости, что те, кому это удавалось, превращались в миф. И так как Клэр больше не охотилась, у неё появился шанс умереть в собственной постели. Но Кастиэль… Кастиэль был чем-то доселе невиданным.  
  
Ангел божий пал с Небес и стал ангелом-хранителем охотников. Он больше не мог летать, уже долгое время не мог, а его способности к исцелению сильно уменьшились с годами, вероятно из-за того, что он потерял доступ к Небесам. Но для всех, собравшихся сегодня в этой комнате, Кастиэль был могущественнее самого архангела. Он всегда приходил, когда охотники в нём нуждались, когда охота принимала дурной оборот. Когда они сталкивались с чем-то неизвестным, он был рядом. Когда не хватало жизненно важного ингредиента, он приносил его. Кастиэль словно находился одновременно во всех местах, и, хотя возникало впечатление, что он прилетает или незаметно возникает из воздуха, шум двигателя «Импалы» доказывал обратное. Каждому охотнику была известна эта история, эта легенда, и многие из них признались бы, что молились ему в самый тёмный час. И некоторых из них Кастиэль сумел спасти.   
  
Взволнованные новенькие присоединились к разговору и внимательно слушали истории бывалых охотников и рассказывали свои. Клэр не стала им мешать: все истории низменно возвращались к Кастиэлю и его приключениям с Винчестерами.   
  
«Он вытащил Дина Винчестера из Ада…»  
  
«Говорят, он должен выпить целый винный магазин, чтобы опьянеть…»  
  
Охотники не замолкали. Они пили, ели и говорили о тех охотниках, что были до них. Их всех объединяла общая история и забота падшего ангела.  
  
— У кого-нибудь есть сообщения? — спросила Клэр, откидывая с лица седую прядь. У новичков они были, конечно, но вперёд выступило ещё несколько человек. Они достали из карманов одинаковые визитные карточки с разными заметками, написанными на обороте от руки. Расставили по кругу стулья, а Клэр зажгла свечи. В них не было необходимости, но свечи создавали особую атмосферу, пока остальные охотники ждали, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом.  
Хозяйка бара, которая часто приходила в этот дом, принесла стул для Клэр. Клэр села, наблюдая, как новенькие оглядывались вокруг, не понимая, что происходит и что будет дальше.   
  
Наступила тишина, и на губах Клэр появилась улыбка.  
  
— Мы собрались здесь сегодня ради дружбы и общения и обращаемся к Небесам в надежде, что вы, Сэм и Дин, слышите нас.   
  
Она посмотрела на хозяйку бара. Та поняла намёк и прочитала написанное на её карточке:  
  
— Мы сделали всё, чтобы обновить защиту бара и его запасы, и чтобы история с «Домом у дороги» никогда не повторилась. Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя.   
  
Мужчина рядом с ней, успевший побывать в доме Клэр пару раз, опустил взгляд на свою карточку.  
  
— Я расследовал дело, где один человек сорвал яблоко с дерева и обратился в пыль. Встретил нескольких Гесперид, но мне не пришлось их убивать. Я просто расставил таблички с предупреждением: «Не рвите цветы». Геспериды тебе бы понравились, Дин. Их было трое, и на них было очень мало одежды. Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя.  
  
Женщина-новенькая со смехом прочитала свою карточку:  
  
— Ещё один человек сказал «верпир». Возможно, я попробую добавить это существо в словарь. Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я поменял Детке масло, и не случилось ничего плохого. Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя.  
  
— Расследовал случай в Индиане, — мужчина, читающий карточку, неожиданно ухмыльнулся. — В примерочной магазина нижнего белья завёлся призрак. Я не хотел им заниматься, но потом подумал: ты бы накричал на меня, если бы я упустил такую возможность. Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя.  
  
— Нашёл дневники, которые, вероятно, принадлежали Парацельсу, на аукционе редких книг. Готов поспорить, Сэм жалеет о том, что не стал призраком, чтобы взглянуть на них хотя бы одним глазком. Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя.  
  
Очередь дошла до охотника-новичка.  
  
— В Вайоминге появилось много оборотней. Двое альф боролись за территорию и обращали всех, кто попадался им на пути. Теперь они оба мертвы. Я в безопасности, и я люблю тебя.  
  
Все взгляды обратились к Клэр. Она делала это далеко не первый раз, но всё равно на её глазах выступали слёзы. По четвергам с самого утра ею овладевала ярость. Её злило, что после всего, через что Винчестерам и Кастиэлю пришлось пройти, они должны были передавать сообщения ангела наверх. Врата Рая были закрыты для Кастиэля, и даже его голос не мог проникнуть сквозь них. Но ангелы были всего лишь засранцами с крыльями, и какой охотник не сумел бы обойти правила? Обычно к вечеру ярость Клэр утихала, и звучал лишь голос Кастиэля, который обращался к Винчестерам, умершим много лет назад. Клэр вытерла глаза и тихо произнесла:   
  
— Мы никогда вас не забудем, ребята. Мы надеемся, вы там веселитесь и наводите шухер в Раю. Но не увлекайтесь, чтобы вас не отправили обратно, — со смешком добавила она и вновь утёрла слёзы. — Передавайте приветы Джо, Бобби и остальным и скажите им, что у нас всё в порядке. Мы в безопасности, и мы вас любим.


End file.
